IT 2: Return to Derry
by Hellbent705
Summary: Main Summary inside but. The loser club return with their families to bet Pennywise once again. This make them think that Pennywise came back to finish what he started but what he got was not what he had plan.
1. Summary and Warning Page

Warning Page:

Okay I realize that a lot of you might not like this so I'm going to give you a lot of warns and if you don't like anything in the warns then I rather you not read it...yes I really said that because I really don't want to scare anyone on here and I would feel bad if I just wrote this it without doing this warning page.

I'm making the year this is base off of 2001. Nick is twelve, Joe is fifteen, Kevin is seventeen, Frankie is four, Justin is ten.

Warnings: A clown will have a big part in this story and it will be a children eating clown, Death if there's a children eating clown of course death will have a big part in this story, It is base off of Stephen King book/movie It, Even throu it's base off of the movie It I'm naking it where Pennywise (Children eating Clown) is only a clown and NOT a spider, and there will be some type of abuse. So if you don't like any of the major warnings I ask you to not read and when I say major warnings there also will be swearing and it's rated M.

Fears of the Children: Clown, snakes, rats, werewolves, death of Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie haunting Nick, goats, spiders, cats, dogs, heights, being alone forever, being Single, going to bed, moon, sun, stars, being naked, mirrors, mean, hobos, schools, getting hurt, being punish, teenagers, knives, good news, being angry, taking baths, dark, needles, being forgotten, change, justice, Bev dad, being fat, taking medication, people, people in harm, and will be a lot more that I don't know yet cause I need to make fears for the others that I made up. (There will be a little use of all of those listed above but I will try to make them as quick as possible I swear.)

So if you don't like any of the warning don't move on. Fair warning I'm putting the banners up and there is Pennywise the Clown in the banners and if you don't take my warning please don't blame me because I would feel bad and sad for scaring you. And I will be using POV banners and they all will have Pennywise on it. I might be adding to this the farther I get to the story.

-Annie Stalans

Summary: Summary: The Loser club or Lucky Seven are grown up. Even tho Stan is dead their friends never forgot about him well it's hard with them being close to his black-widow and son. Part of being grown up they all got marry and had kids but when the past comes back to haunt them they all go back to Derry, Maine. Now their kids have to face not only bullies but something terrible from their parents past. Can they bet Pennywise or will they fail just like their parents?


	2. Chapter One: Death of Jonas and Biber

**Chapter One: Death of Jonas and Bieber**

Nick's POV

**I don't own Jonas Brother,  
>Frankie Jonas, Justin Bieber, or<br>It/Pennywise.**

"Nick! Nick!" Joe yells.

"Nicky Joey," Frankie says tagging on my shirt.

"Hey Joe," I say.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joe asks.

"Tell you what?" I ask.

"That we have a clown for the show." Joe says.

"Because we don't have a clown for the show; and if we do I didn't know about." I tell him.

"Then mom and dad are the best." Joe says.

"Why I hate clowns." I tell him.

"Stop being a baby Nicholas! You're acting like he's going to eat you." Joe hiss at me.

"I'm not a baby!" I yell.

"Then prove it, go tell mom and dad that Pennywise that clown is here for the show and come outside to meet Pennywise unless if you are too scared and a big baby." Joe tells me.

"Fine, I'll do it." I tell him.

"Good come on Frankie want to see the funny clown with me. Kevin and Justin are already by him." Joe says. They go outside as I went by mom and dad.

"Mommy daddy Pennywise the clown is here for the show." I tell them.

"Who is Pennywise?" My mom asks.

"The clown you got for the show." I tell her.

"One there is no clown named Pennywise in Derry anymore, he's like over hundred years old. And two why would I get a clown for the show when you hate clowns," My mom tells me.

Oh my god, I run outside. Who is with my brothers? I get there and my brothers look so happy I don't want to ruin their fun. I hate clowns, like deadly hate them. It not I am a baby it's mostly Joe's fault he always dress like a clown and jump out of nowhere. Clowns just scare me. "Do you guys want a balloon? They float, you like balloons that float right guys?" The clown says.

"Kev?" Frankie asks.

"Sure, can we have five balloons, my other brother doesn't like clowns so I'm guessing he is hiding but I don't want him to feel left out with all of us having balloons and he doesn't." Kevin says.

"That is so sweet of you Kevin. Very sweet of you indeed," Pennywise says. I smile and started walking by them. "They float and soon you will too!" Pennywise hisses at them. I stop and watch as he rips through Joe's chest with his big white hand. I can hear Joe's spin shatter when his hand went through his back. He grabs Frankie's hair and drags him forward until his spin shatters as his head was rip off of his body through Joe's back. He eats Frankie's skin then takes Joe's slow beating heart and eats that. Then he takes Justin's hair and takes a bite out of his neck. He falls down in a pool that is a mix of his, Joe's, and Frankie's blood. Kevin tries to run away when Pennywise, grab his arm and rip it off then eats his arm. He ties a balloon to each of them and one on a rock then disappears.

"MOMMY!" I scream.

My mom and dad runs by me and scream, "Oh my god!" Then the doctors and cops all came by them. Kevin was still somewhat alive so they quickly got him help. One of the cops gave me the balloons. They had our names on them and a message. Joe says _If you had a heart Nick would be dead with you._Frankie's says _You're brother doesn't always know best. _Kevin's says _If you were a year older you could have save your brothers. _Justin's says _Don't always listen to what everyone tells you._Then the one that should be mine's says _You're right little Nicky, clowns are scary. You beat me this time but trust me I will get you next time. _I let go of the balloons after I untie 'mines' off the rock.

"The clown did this mommy the clown!" I cry. They still don't know who did it but I know it was the clown. I hate clowns much more now. I played for the kids by myself. They all had big smiles on their faces. But all I can think about is the clown eating my family. After the show I went to the 'dressing room' it was just the one of the hospital rooms. I get in there and I see the balloon that I let go and my three brothers.

"Where the hell, were you Nicholas?" Joe asks.

"No, your d-dead I watch him." I cry.

"Oh, you're a nice brother." Kevin hiss.

"No, I—" I cry.

"Nicky don't you love us anymore?" Frankie asks.

"Yes, I always and will love you." I cry.

"Well you were right Nicky clowns will eat you." Joe tells me.

"I didn't want to be right." I cry.

"I even got you a balloon Nicky do you want it?" Kevin says.

"What?" I cry.

"Its floats Nicky," Frankie jumps in glee.

"They all float Nicky," Joe tells me.

"And soon you will too." Kevin hiss.

"NO!" I scream.

"What's wrong Nicky?" Frankie asks.

"Don't you trust us?" Joe and Kevin ask.

"You're dead. You are DEAD!" I scream.

"Nicky I love you." Frankie says.

"Leave me alone!" I scream. My mom and dad runs in the room.

"What's wrong Nicky?" My mom asks.

"They won't leave me alone! Even when they're dead," I hiss point where my brothers are.

"Who won't Nick?" My dad asks.

"My brothers! I'm sorry I didn't do anything if I would have he would of killed me too!" I yell.

"Shh Nicky," My mom says.

"Don't you see them?" I cry.

"Oh Nicky you're so cute no one but you can see us." Kevin tells me.

"Let's take you home, we should of not made you play tonight we are so sorry." Mom and dad tell me. As we started leaving my brothers turn into Pennywise.

"Shh Shh baby Nicky. Better keep your big mouth shut I just might let you live." Pennywise hisses at me.

"Mommy Daddy Pennywise it's the clown that clown." I cry.

"I guess you can't keep it shut and I'm gonna half to do it myself. See you late Shh Shh baby Nicky." Pennywise says then disappear.

"I hate clowns! I hate them!" I cry.

"Shh baby Nicky." My mom says.

"Don't call me that ever again DON'T! My name is Nicholas!" I scream in pain.

"Okay Nicholas, if that's what you want." My mom tells me. She kisses me on my head then my dad picks me up. I sob in his neck.

"It's okay Nick—olas." My dad tells me rubbing my back. We walk to the car…by this time I'm lightly asleep. I'm guessing we're home because I can feel my dad pick me up and carry me to my room and put me on my bed. "No one blames you Nicholas, we love you don't ever forget that." My dad tells me in my ear then kiss my head then left. I slept with a smile on my face but only for a while until I woke up.

"See what's happens Nicky? You need to keep that big mouth of yours shut!" Pennywise hisses. I open my mouth to scream but he put his big white hand on my mouth so I can't. "Fine, I was trying to give you another chance but you are just too loud." Pennywise tells me.

"Mmm" I cry.

"Stop begging Nicky." Pennywise tells me then brings out a big sewing needle with a thick wire. "I thought about it Nicky you been a very bad boy so I'm going to let you live, do you like that Nicky?" Pennywise tells me.

"Mmm" I cry.

"See, I knew you would like that." Pennywise tells me. "Now for that big mouth of yours…" Pennywise starts until my door opens and my mom comes by me which made Pennywise leave.

"Sweetie, were you having a bad dream?" My mom asks.

"Mommy, thank you." I cry and hug her.

"Oh sweetie, do you want to sleep with daddy and I?" She asks.

"Yes please," I tell her. We go to her room. I wake up in the morning way after my parents. I make their bed then went in my room. "Not a word Joe, I'm too freaked out for that." I hiss then look over to his bed and remember I was right about clowns. A salty tear rolled out of my eye down my cheek. But I took a deep breath then got dress for the day and went to the kitchen where my mom was putting away three plates.

"Hi Nicholas," My mom stiffed.

"I'm sorry, I should of told someone or got someone." I tell her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm fine. It's not your fault please don't ever think it is. I'm grateful that I still have you." My mom tells me.

"Yes, mommy," I tell her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you sweetie," My mom tells me then I sat down. My dad walks in.

"Good Nick…olas your up." My dad says.

"Yes," I ask rubbing off the fact he mess up my name.

"You are one going to school in Derry, and two can you go on the news to tell everyone about your brothers' murderer so he won't get away with the killing of your brothers." My dad says. 

"Okay, I can do both for my brothers." I tell him scared as all hell. After breakfast we went to the news studio. They told me the news guy that I will be talking to name is Alex.

"Breaking News, Two of the famous Jonas Brothers: fifteen year old Joseph Jonas and seventeen year old Paul Jonas Jr, their little brother four year old Frankie and twelve year old Justin Bieber were brutally murder today in Derry, Maine. The Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber were going to do a concert for all the children in Children's Hospital in Derry, but they were murder seconds before the show. Little twelve years old Nicholas Jonas apparently watched the killer as he was murdering his love ones. So we have Nicholas Jonas here with us to tell us who the killer is, so we can find him so let us bring out Nicholas. Hello Nicholas," Alex says then I walked on when he says Hello Nicholas.

"Hello," I say.

"You know you don't have to do this." Alex says.

"I know, but if I don't then the killer will get away with killing my brothers." I say.

"You're a very smart boy, so, you want to start telling us now?" Alex asks.

"It was a person dress like a clown. Pennywise I think that what Joe told me his name was." I say.

"What do you mean Joe told you?" Alex asks.

"Joe said the clown for the show was here and his name is Pennywise. So, I went to tell my mom while Joe and Kevin took Frankie and Justin to see the clown. However, the problem is my mom said that one there is no clown name Pennywise in Derry and two a clown wasn't part of the show so, I went to tell them but the time I-I got there Pennywise was ripping and eating my brothers and Justin." I say.

"Really, Nicholas, a children eating clown; are you sure that's what you saw?" Alex asks.

"Yes, I'm sure." I hiss.

"Well if you see a child eating clown I guess called the police." Alex says.

"It's not funny!" I cry.

"Nicholas there is no child eating clown, maybe he was dress like one I'm sure he wasn't eating them stop playing these childhood games." Alex says.

"I'm not playing any games! I just watch my brothers get eaten alive, and you think I'm messing with you! How dare you even think that I'm not one that would mess around with that kind of stuff!" I hiss.

"Of course I think you are playing games." Alex says.

I did I big sigh then walk off the stage and went by my parents.

"That's all the time we have…I guess." I hear Alex say.

"You are my good big boy." My mom tells me then hugs me. We go home and I went to play in my room. Well not really just because I'm a 'normal' kid doesn't mean I don't write, play, or sing anymore. I'm jamming to my brothers' favorite songs.

"I love that song." I hear Joe's voice.

I turn around and see my dead brother with a big hole through his chest. "Leave, you're not real!" I hiss.

"Ha, but I am Nicky." Joe says.

"You know for a person that is dead you're having a hard time staying like that." I hiss.

"Yeah, that's because I love you." Joe says.

"You forgot torment in that sentence cause you love tormenting me!" I hiss.

"Don't you trust me?" Joe asks.

"No," I hiss.

"But I love you." Joe tells me.

"My brothers loves me not you! You don't even know what love is!" I hiss.

"Why do you say that?" Joe asks.

"Cause you're not my brother you're—Pennywise." I hiss which made Joe turn into Pennywise.

"Alex is right you are a very smart boy." Pennywise says.

"How do you know his name?" I ask.

"I use to torment him and his friends. God that was fun and their fear tastes so good…just like yours. Which is also the reason I'm keeping you alive," Pennywise says.

"Why are you here? I'm already scared." I tell him.

"I know Nicky, but I can't have you running your big mouth. And this time mommy won't be here to save you until it's too late." Pennywise tells me. He holds me down and took his needle out with the thick wire. He sucked the needle through my bottom lip then out of my top lip and pulled until the thick wire couldn't go any farer. And he repeats this evil painful action until my mouth sewed together and my face was stained with my tears. Then he did the same thing to my arms then he left me all blooding and in deadly pain. I sat up and got on my feet. And walk to the door and fell down and started kicking the door hard.

"Nicholas, stop kicking your door before I make you stop myself!" My dad yells. That's what I want. I'm still kicking nonstop hard and harder. I hear my dad stomped to my door as I am still kicking it. I roll as he open the door. "What did I just…oh my god!" He says and gasp when he looks at me.

"Mmm," I cry as my chin and neck are cover with blood.

"Denise start the car we need to take Nicholas to the hospital." My dad calls out to my mom.

"Mmmm! Mmm!" I cry shaking my head no. There's two thing I deadly hate and that's going to see a doctor and a hospital and clowns.

"You need to, so you don't want to bleed to death." My dad tells me.

"Mmm," I cry as my dad picks me up and goes in the car.

"What happen?" My mom gasp.

"Mmmmmmmmm mmmm mm mm mmmm mmm mmm mm mmmmm mmmm mm, m mmm'm mmmm mm mmm mmmmm mmmmm." I tell her which now I'm thinking about it I didn't say one word. My mom gave me a confuse look and drove off. I get to the hospital and the nurse gasp and made me the first one that the doctor sees. The Doctor comes in with wire cutters. "MMM! MMM!" I cry shaking my head no and moving away from him.

"Nicholas, do we need to tie you up or will you be a good big boy?" The doctor asks. I stop because I don't want to be humiliated. He uses the wire cutters to cut the thick after he free my top lip then he started on my bottom lip. After he got my mouth free he started on my arms which I bite my mouth so I won't scream. He leave to get one of his nurses.

**TBC**

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting Annie Kaspbrak

_Sorry for not updating this in a long time. I didn't think anyone was reading this and then I forgot I had this account. Here is Chapter two I have almost four chapters written so I will update more. _

**If your reading this you should know the members of the Loser Club already but if not here they are:**

**Bill Denbrough (B-B-Billy Boy) **who is marry to Audra Denbrough  
><strong>Ben Hanscom (Kiss me Fat Boy) who is marry to Beverly Marsh-Hanscom<strong>  
><strong>Beverly Marsh-Hanscom (I worry about you) who is marry to Ben Hanscom<strong>  
><strong>Mike Hanlon (Oh Oh Change is Coming) <strong>who is marry to Minnie Hanlon (she is made up and was never in the real movie)  
><strong>Richie Tazior (Beep Beep Richie) <strong>who is marry to Christina Tozier (She also is made up and was never in the real movie)  
><strong>Stanley Uris (He is still dead in this story sorry...) But he was marry to Patty Uris. <strong>  
><strong>Eddie Kasprack (Hey Weezy) (he is alive in this story) <strong>he was marry to Kiara Tozier (She is made up and is Richie baby sister in this story)

**They all have kids I can put that list up too! Even Stanley have a kid! **

"Annie, there is a little boy that's needs his cuts on his mouth and hands clean. I need you to clean them. You think you can handle this?" Dr. Gomez tells me.

"Yes doctor, I can handle it." I tell him. Then went to the room he just came out of with my stuff to clean cuts. "Hello I'm Annie," I say as walk in.

"Don't you mean Nurse then your last name?" Nick says as I'm looking at his papers.

"Mumm... no, I'm not a real nurse per say." I tell him as I put down his papers. I start tying my red long hair up.

"Oh, that's fine... how old are you then?" Nick asks.

"I'm twelve but don't worry, I clean my dad's cuts all the time." I tell him.

"I'm twelve too," Nick says.

"I know I read your papers," I tell him.

"Right, I'm Nick Jonas." Nick says.

"I know that too, so let's get to your cuts." I tell him then put some cotton in the inside his mouth on the bottom and top lips. "Okay this may hurt," I tell him as I got the alcohol and pour it on some cotton then walk over to him and put it on his top of his top lip but he did something that no one not even my dad haven't did. He didn't scream just look at me. I finish cleaning his cuts I put the stuff away then wash my hands.

"Oh my gosh! He never did that before!" His mom says while I'm drying my hands.

"Never did what before?" I ask.

"Not fighting you until he blue in the face." His dad says as Nick turns red.

"We are going to sign your papers Nick and tell your boss that we want you to be his nurse every time we are here. Your a great nurse." His mom tells us then they left.

"You want a sticker...I get told to give kids stickers when they are done it sometimes make the pain leave." I tell him.

"Sure," Nick says then walks by me.

"So we have stickers that have cars, princesses, and we just got these one with the Jonas Brothers on them. Well we got a lot of them but they kinda look fake the way they are posing in the picture." I tell them.

"Really, why would you say that in front of me?" Nick asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you like them." I said.

"Really, what do you live under a rock?" Nick asks.

"No, I'm too busy. Why would you... Oh my god." I say then jump spilling all of the stickers on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Nick asks as he helps me pick them up.

"Your him," I tell him pointing to the one in the middle one that looks like Nick.

"Yeah, my brothers died yesterday. So it's just one Jonas Brother left." Nick tells me. I'm looking at the picture. "Why are you working here?" Nick asks.

"Because I need to pay the bills." I tell him.

"Your twelve have your parents do that." Nick tells me.

"My mother left when I was little and my father has no arms. I need to go to school after I get my father ready as in dress, eaten and stuff like that then go home for lunch and feed him and others things then go back to school. After school is over I need to go take care of my father then come here and work while I do my homework just so I can go home at ten and get my father ready for bed finish the rest of my homework that I couldn't finish here then go to bed just so I can wake up the next day to do it all over again." I tell him.

"That a crapy life." Nick tells me.

"Good to know," I hiss.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that." Nick tells me.

"Whatever, thanks for helping me picking the stickers." I tell him the put everything on the tray.

"Please don't leave, I never meant to hurt you." Nick tells me.

"How are you two doing?" Mrs. Jonas asks.

Nick looks at me with begging eyes. "Okay, but I really should be getting back to work; the bills aren't going to pay themselves." I tell her.

"The bills, now why on earth would need to care about bills?" Mrs. Jonas asks.

"My father have no arms and my mother left me when I real little so I'm the only one that can take care of my father and I." I tell her.

"Oh that's sad," Mrs. Jonas says.

"It's fine, I been taking care of my father since I learn to walk. And I have been working here since I was sixish." I tell her.

"Well you are taking a break tonight and you are having dinner with us." Mrs. Jonas says.

"Oh no, my father his very protective of me. He would not like it." I tell them.

"We meant your father, he coming with us. He knows the person who killed our other three sons and he is going to help us. And your boss said that it would be good for you to take a break." Mrs. Jonas says.

"Great," I say.

"Come on Annie," Nick tells me.

"Coming I just need to see my other patient." I tell him then went to my other patient's room. "Hello," I say entering in the room.

"Hey..." He says.

"Do you remember why your here?" I ask.

"Pennywise!" He yells.

"Who is Pennywise?" I ask.

"The clown! The clown!" He screams.

"Okay Okay, do you remember your name?" I ask.

"Your name is Annie," He tells me.

"I meant what is YOUR name I know mine." I tell him.

"My name?" He asks.

"Yes, your name." I tell him.

"My name is... Jonas Jr." He tells me.

"Jonas Jr. Do you have a first name?" I ask.

"First name?" He asks.

"Yes," I tell him.

"My first name is..." He starts until my father walks in

"Anneth come on don't take all day." My dad yells.

"Dad, this is the first time he talking to me you can't wait a few more minutes?" I tell him.

"Anneth don't make me tell you again." My dad warns me.

"I'm sorry, I need to Nick Jonas's house for dinner, and I'll make sure you're all taken care of okay." I tell him.

"Nick! Nick!" He screams.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later promise and we can talk more." I tell him then we to get a different nurse to clean his cuts and feed him. We get to the Jonas' house.

"Kids go play in Nick's room." Mrs. Jonas tells us. Nick shows me to his room.

"This is mine room!" Nick says happily.

"Ah, why do you have two beds?" I ask.

"This use to be Joe's and mine's room." Nick says.

"Oh... What is your last name again?" I ask.

"Jonas," Nick tells me.

"Who are your brothers that died?" I ask.

"Joe, Kevin, and Frankie." Nick tells me.

"What are their full names?" I ask.

"Joseph Adam Jonas, Paul Kevin Jonas Jr. and Franklin Nathanial Jonas." Nick tells me.

"Wait did you say Jonas Jr.?" I ask.

"Yeah, he was seventeen." Nick tells me.

"Oh my god! I need to get back to the hospital!" I tell him.

"Do you think of anything else instead of work?" He asks.

"No, you don't understand." I tell him.

"That because your crazy!" Nick yells.

"I am not!" I yell.

"I bet you have never listened to one song on a CD." Nick hiss.

"So, maybe there is more important things then music." I yell.

"Yeah, then they leave you. Music will never leave you!" Nick yells.

"I'm sorry I didn't grow up in a family home. I'm lucky my mom got drunk and had sex with my dad or I won't be here right now. But I'm trying to save a family from more pain!" I yell.

"Really well maybe if you weren't so crazy your parents would want to live together. And what family would you save from more pain." Nick yells.  
>"Yours you ass!" I yell and ran on Joe's bed with my head on the pillow and cry.<p>

"Mine's? How would you do that?" Nick asks.

"Why do you care I'm crazy!" I yell.

"Annie," Nick says.

"You know what I get your crap at school I don't need it from a stuck up rich kid that I'm his nurse. Oh yeah, my father lost his arms from the guy that killed your brothers." I tell him.

"Why do you get it from school don't you have friends?" He asks.

"No, I don't I'm just the daughter of an armless freak... but that quickly turn into the bad ass in school after I put the first kid in the hospital for calling my father that. They don't like me in that school... yeah I'm friends with my dad's friends' kids but they don't live here so I talk to them online." I tell him.

"Well I'm going to school here... can we start all over and be friends." Nick asks

"You don't want to be friends with me. Trust me you will have a better off." I tell him.

"Please I don't care about how many stupid friends I have as long as I know they are friends with me for being Nick and not for being Nick Jonas from the Jonas Brothers anyways." He tells me.

"No, you really don't want to be friends with me. I get food poured on me everyday, and much worse." I tell him.

"I don't care." Nick tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," He tells me.

"Okay, I'm Annie Kasprack." I say.

"I'm Nick Jonas." Nick says as my dad walks in.

"Anneth we are leaving now." My dad tells me.

"We didn't even eat yet." I tell him.

"You must stay for dinner Mr. Kasprack." Nick says.

"We need to make a lot of phone calls." My dad tells me.

"We also need to eat." I tell him.

"The phone calls are a little more important." My dad tells me.

"Then why don't we use my cell phone?" I asks.

"Anneth Kasprack we are leaving now." My dad hiss at me.

"Yes, father." I say.

"What? No Mr. Kasprack please just stay for dinner." Nick says.

"Shut up boy. Anneth come on now!" My dad hiss. We leave and go home.

"Thanks, you pretty much just ruin my first friendship." I hiss.

"Oh the boy will get over it and if not you have a lot of friends." My dad hiss.

"Really? Your friend's kids don't count. I'm a joke at school dad. I have not one friend at school." I hiss.

"Well if the boy is really your friend he will still be friends with you even after this and if he doesn't then he someone that you don't want to be friends with." My dad says.

"Well maybe I don't like getting made fun of everyday or getting yelled at for beat a kid up for calling you an armless freak! I been working since I was six, I'm sick of it." I hiss.

"I thought you didn't mind?" My dad asks.

"I don't mind I just... Why did mom leave me? Was I really that bad?" I asks.

"No honey, it had nothing to do with you." My dad says.

"Really, then why doesn't she love me?" I ask.

"Well we need to call her. You can ask her." My dad tells me.

"Why do we need to call her?" I ask.

"Because she promise no matter what she will help us fight Pennywise if he ever come back." My dad says.

"Help us?" I ask.

"Oh no your too young... My friends and I. They are most likely coming to live here... well in this town." My dad tells me.

**TBC **

Tell me what you think of the Second Chapter! And I just started on the third chapter but that's not close to being done yet. And I had to make up my hair color but that's fine I always wanted red hair I'm just not allowed to.


End file.
